


The Right Beifong

by toccatina



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Beifong family secrets, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Secret Children, Secret pregnancy, a what if, the right airbending beifong existed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccatina/pseuds/toccatina
Summary: For all the bad blood between them, there was no one else that the Beifong sisters would trust with their secrets but each other.One might argue that guilt may have motivated Suyin’s actions. Lin learned not to question it, not when a secret has remained undetected for more than a decade.Who knew that it would all unravel in a hospital room in Republic City.-Lin Beifong was expected to mother an airbender. What if she did give birth to an airbending Beifong?
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	The Right Beifong

**Author's Note:**

> The past two months have been incredibly challenging personally – with calamities, death in the family, illness, among others.  
> The past week struck out as the worst and it had me struggling. I’ve been writing as a means to manage, and it’s been a delight reading and hearing from the readers.  
> I know I have two in progress works out there but I felt like writing this piece out just to get something attuned with my current mindset.  
> Haven’t really fully edited this story; might revise it later (currently posting this sleep-deprived so this is definitely not one of the more polished works out there).  
> Note that I haven’t read the comics so treat this as post-canon (post-S4) AU. Also, for purposes of this story – I’m bending medical facts a bit (well, it is in the land of Avatar, so there’s bound to be opportunities for creative license…?). Let me know what you think.
> 
> This was somewhat inspired by https://roseagate.tumblr.com/’s post but going a different route.

_For all the bad blood between them, there was no one else that the Beifong sisters would trust with their secrets but each other._

_One might argue that guilt may have motivated Suyin’s actions. Lin learned not to question it, not when a secret has remained undetected for more than a decade._

_Who knew that it would all unravel in a hospital room in Republic City._

\-----

_Briiiing! Briiiiiiiiing! Brii-!_

A gray-haired metalbender extended her arm from under the blankets and silenced her alarm clock immediately.

It was like any other day – another weekday, another workday, another day in the life of Chief Lin Beifong.

She got up and left her bed unmade (if it was good enough for her to sleep in last night, it would be good enough for her later tonight), mentally going through her tasks and schedule for the day. Stretching as she padded to the bathroom, she rubbed her face, flinging away the lingering grasp of sleep.

Stepping under the spray of lukewarm water, she lathered up. She gingerly soaped a two-day old wound near her left rib. The wound was small but deep; a perfect candidate for a new scar.

Chief Beifong did not have a lot of concern over her multiple scars and bruises. She had acquired several through out the years in service. As she let the lather run down her body, she recalled where she got each of them, welts and scars that stand as various badges of honor that denote bravery (or foolishness) while on duty. 

There was one particular scar, however, that _Lin_ Beifong regarded as a symbol of all that is precious to her, a hidden sacrifice made, one that she values more than any accolade given to her as Chief Beifong.

\-----

On the other side of Republic City, beyond the bay and on Air Temple Island, Tenzin just finished joining a meditation session for the (new!) airbenders. Never in his life would he have imagined that his wild older brother would have successfully led a calming meditation session. Never mind the notion that Bumi would be the epitome of the fun-loving airbending Air Nomads that their father knew from his childhood – it had sounded so absurd ten years ago.

But now, Tenzin could barely get back home without nodding at an airbender in greeting. Harmonic Convergence brought back the Air Nation without any form of intervention from him and his wife.

His wife…

He also greeted his wife with a nod as he passed the kitchen on the way to his study. Breakfast will not be ready in the communal dining area until half past the hour, so he had time to spare.

He flipped open the newspaper an acolyte had delivered to his study, as always. With the Kuvira debacle having been wrapped, the master airbender hoped to read good news or trivial matters from the papers. At the corner of the front page was a feature on the latest activities of the Republic City Police Department. He frowned to himself.

It was one of his secret past times – which he found himself clinging to as of late – keeping tabs on the life of the Chief of Police.

There was not anything wrong with what he was doing, just a friend checking on the welfare of another friend.

The past years had brought him back closer to this childhood friend (at least, closer than it had been for a decade or so). The fast pacing of the events that the Avatar brought about left him (or them? He wondered) little time to reflect on this rediscovered friendship.

But now, the past months following Kuvira’s sentencing presented him opportunity to delve into his thoughts (there’s still a lot to be done in the Earth Kingdom, of course, and Republic City is still adjusting to the new spirit portal – but it was relatively tame compared to the escape of the Red Lotus).

While the city was still busy in rebuilding and getting back on track, Tenzin realized with a pang that his interactions with Lin are now limited to being in the periphery (each had their own _separate_ roles to play in the city). Their paths intersected less and less. He then started to rely on the news to hear about her (it was through the morning paper that he learned of the skirmish that had injured Lin; he had half a mind to go to her office and demand that she take a day off to recuperate before he held himself in check – he did not have the right to do that, after all).

Having more time to process the events (and overanalyze them, a snarky voice at the back of his mind which sounded a lot like Lin) of the past four years, Tenzin could not help but wonder about the possibilities and batter himself with the what if’s.

Were all the pain and arguments that he had in past useless in light of the present reality? Would Harmonic Convergence bring about that many airbenders anyway without his involvement–thus making _his_ sacrifice irrelevant? Then again, it was probably only _his mother_ and himself who believed he had sacrificed what’s important to him in pursuit of his duty – _his_ heart and _her_ love.

\-----

At the opposite end of Air Temple Island, Suyin Beifong was strolling with her husband towards the dining area. They had been en route to Zaofu when she decided to make a detour and drop by Republic City – Opal was known to be assigned to the area after all.

Post-Kuvira, the airbenders continued their peacekeeping missions – both in assistance to those affected in the Earth Kingdom and those impacted by the new spirit portal in Republic City.

Opal Beifong was tasked to join those aiding the latter.

Upon learning this, the Metal Clan’s matriarch breathed a sigh of relief, the farther Opal was from the Earth Kingdom disturbances, the safer she would be.

Or so they thought.

\-----

Later that mid-day…

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly what happened as it occurred so fast.

One moment, Opal was moving some spirit vines, helping clear a pathway. The next moment, a sinkhole opened up, pulling her down. Several spirits had panicked, jostling and hitting her.

Alarm was raised as the young airbender fell unconscious, both from injuries brought about (inadvertently) by the spirits and falling headfirst into the sinkhole.

With the hospital still being rebuilt and the healers thinly spread, medical attention was paltry at best.

Kai had quickly headed to Air Temple island to get reinforcements; the severity of the injuries sustained would require a master healer.

Kya readily offered her services and Suyin and Baatar Sr. were immediately sought on the island. With the amount of bleeding, the healers had requested them to be on standby for transfusion.

Time was of the essence.

With the help of the acolytes, Kai and Kya loaded additional medical supplies on Lefty. They had just left the island when Suyin and Baatar Sr. came rushing to the courtyard, having been summoned by an acolyte.

Suyin was about ask her staff to ready their airship instead when Tenzin arrived, unhesitatingly offering Oogi to transport them to the hospital.

Tenzin adjusted the reins on Oogi while Su assisted Baatar Sr in getting unto the saddle. “Which hospital are we heading to?” He was not there when Kai had given the details.

Su said the name of the hospital then added, “But first we must go to police headquarters – let’s pick up Lin.”

The airbender gripped the reins tighter, coaxing the sky bison to rise towards the city. “We can go to the hospital first – I’ll drop you both _then_ I can go to headquarters to get Lin.” He felt that the parents might need to get to Opal ahead and he said as much.

“I _know_ but we _need_ Lin there.” The younger Beifong sister insisted.

Catching Baatar’s eye who silently nodded, Tenzin changed course to head towards where Chief Beifong was. Su’s tone brooked no argument and it was not the right time to question her with Opal’s life on the line.

Oogi’s arrival at police headquarters was noticeable enough that the Chief of Police herself had come running to the forecourt.

“It’s Opal.”

Su’s proclamation caused all the blood to drain from Lin’s face.

Gathering her bearings quickly, she called out. “Captain Gupta! You’re in-charge until further notice.” Without further ado, she bolted herself beside her sister on the saddle using the metal cables.

If Tenzin found the sudden onslaught of emotion on the normally stoic metalbender’s face inexplicable, he did not dare comment on it.

\-----

Kya had taken over from the tired healer at the hospital. She ran her hands over the airbender.

Opal’s condition was stable – for now, at least.

Most of the injuries have been addressed by the healers but the unconscious teen would still need blood replenishment. Any tonic or medicine that would contribute to blood replenishment was out of stock. Her chance now lies on actual transfusion; it needs to be hastened as Kya felt that part of her injury was spirit inflicted.

There was something odd about the child’s aura as well.

Now that she thought about it, she noticed it when she first met the Beifong but had thought nothing of it.

Now she wondered if that might be why the spirit injuries are affecting her differently.

The doors flung open and in entered the girl’s parents and to her surprise, her brother and the girl’s aunt as well.

“How is she?” The mother fervently asked, moving closer to the young airbender.

“She needs transfusion to counter the spirit-injuries.” Kya opened her palms upward helplessly. “Bolin and Korra had already brought in spirit water from the portal but,” She addressed the people in the room in general. “The spirit water does not seem to do her any good.”

“There must be something you _can_ do.” Lin stressed out.

“Blood transfusion may work.” The waterbender proceeded to share the pros, cons and the chance rate of the treatment working. She asked for consent to go ahead with the procedure.

Before Su or Baatar can say anything, Lin agreed. “We’ll take the chance.”

Kya was about to clarify that it was _parental_ consent needed when Su laid a hand on Lin’s shoulder. “We’ll do it.”

\-----

Tenzin stayed with the Beifongs throughout the procedure.

After all, Opal was part of the fledgling Air Nation now, so it was the least he could do, he rationalized. It definitely was not because he saw how Lin’s shoulders slumped while Kya prepared for the procedure. It was also not because he saw how Lin sat alone and apart from her sister as Su curled against Baatar Sr, probably seeking some strength in her husband’s arms.

He ignored Lin’s protests when he volunteered for the transfusion as well. He pretended not to notice the significant look that Su shot at him and Lin. He thought that his contribution would not be anywhere helpful but he could not (would not, should not) let Lin experience it alone (he refused to examine this thought – at least until tomorrow’s morning newspaper read).

The airbender sat beside Lin during the entire ordeal close enough to touch yet unwilling to close the gap.

His sister entered the waiting room, wearing a troubled expression.

The Beifongs sat up in attention at Kya’s entry.

_“They don’t match.”_

Kya’s statement echoed in the cold sterile room.

The waterbender continued to say she did not understand why it didn’t and why Opal’s body was rejecting the transfusion. If the child’s best matches _do not_ match, where else can she source the transfusion? There was not enough blood replenishment tonics in the city and sourcing it from the Earth Kingdom would take them at least a day (and at this point, a day wasted might have been a day to make a difference).

There was a sharp intake of breath beside him after Kya’s pronouncement.

“Lin?” Tenzin finally reached out, touching Lin’s arm lightly. He still knew how to read the nuances of Lin’s feelings – her eyebrows drawn together, lips stretched, and eyes widened: she was afraid; he became worried.

The woman beside him jolted as though surprised that he was still there. But when Lin’s eyes alighted on him, Tenzin saw her fear intensify.

_What was she afraid of?_

She shook her head and then attempted to lift the airbender’s hand from her arm. Tenzin clasped her hand instead.

“Lin,” He repeated. “Are you okay?”

Kya paused at her explanations, looking concerned.

Su and Baatar both directed their attention to him; they did it so synchronously that he would have laughed if it were a light situation.

Su’s face mirrored her older sister’s as something akin to comprehension dawned on her.

 _But what? What are_ they _afraid of?_

He was about to break up the uncomfortable silence when a man in healer robes burst into the room.

“Master Kya! The other two samples were accepted, we can proceed!”

Kya barely excused herself as she joined the other healer back into the other room to continue into the transfusion proper.

Lin slipped lower into her seat, pulling her hand from Tenzin and hugging herself.

“That’s good news, right?” Tenzin tried to divert the peculiar tension that had formed in the room. “It’s a good indication that Opal would be receptive to this procedure, right?”

Lin nodded while avoiding his eye; the married couple at the opposite side instantly confirmed this.

Tenzin once again bore witness to how the Beifong sisters had a stare down.

Su turned away first, “Alright then, we’ll leave you for a while.”

“Thank you.” Lin, in an uncharacteristic move, stood up to hug her sister and brother-in-law.

“No matter what happens, Lin – I’ll always be at your side.” Su murmured from her perch at Lin’s shoulder.

Her husband’s arm around her shoulder, Su exited the room along with Baatar Sr.

Tenzin sat in silence, waiting until Lin felt ready to address him.

Lin Beifong sat back down, cradling her face in her hands. She took several deep breathes while Tenzin rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

Tenzin saw the moment that Lin made a decision when she sat straight and finally made eye contact with him.

“Tenzin,” She swallowed. “I-I well, you see, that’s -,” After a few false starts, Lin shook her head. “Don’t you see it?” She bit her lip in consternation. “Didn’t you wonder what _samples_ the healer was talking about?”

“Well, ours, obviously.” He waved a hand carelessly. “Good thing you let me do this otherwise, we would have been stuck trying to figure out how to help Opal. I’m sure her parents would eventually figure something out though…” Tenzin’s voice trailed off as realization set.

_Her parents._

_Opal’s parents._

_Opal’s parents whose blood did not match with hers and was rejected for the transfusion._

And yet…

“Lin,” He breathed out. “Can you explain to me _why our samples were accepted?”_

Tenzin had an inkling. He now understood why the metalbenders were afraid. He was afraid to hear what his former partner had to say as well.

But he needed to know.

Snippets from the past years that had confused him started to make sense with his hypothesis.

But again, he needed to know straight from Lin Beifong.

“Tenzin, let me tell you all about the your role in the parentage of Opal Beifong.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I'm keen to improve my writing so any comment (constructive criticism, reviews, appreciation, etc) would be welcome.


End file.
